


Kuro’s Other Language

by SpinoKitten



Series: The HameFura Miraculous Ladybug AU [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug, 乙女ゲームの破滅フラグしかない悪役令嬢に転生してしまった… - 山口悟 | My Next Life as a Villainess - Yamaguchi Satoru (Light Novels), 乙女ゲームの破滅フラグしかない悪役令嬢に転生してしまった… | My Next Life as a Villainess (Anime)
Genre: For no real reason other than because, Katarina mumbles stuff in Japanese, Maria and Katarina sitting on a roof together, So the language probably is too, The writing is different, They probably speak a different language in Sorcier, You all know what Miraculous Sophia will get now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25597063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpinoKitten/pseuds/SpinoKitten
Summary: Maria wonders if they’ll ever need help, and Katarina is planning.
Relationships: Maria Campbell & Katarina Claes
Series: The HameFura Miraculous Ladybug AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855159
Comments: 5
Kudos: 64





	Kuro’s Other Language

Maria, as Shinybug, and Kuro Neko were sitting on the roof, watching over the students. Maria didn’t have a class that hour, and Kuro just popped up later. 

(Maria still wasn’t sure if Kuro actually  _went_ to classes or if she was just...there.) 

“Do you think we’ll ever need help, Kuro?” Maria asked as a way to break the silence after all the students who had classes went inside. 

Kuro was looking down, muttering something. Maria couldn’t make it out, and it didn’t sound like she was speaking any language Maria had ever heard before. 

Maria looked to where Kuro was and saw Sophia. She caught a single word from Kuro’s mumblings: mouse. 

Maria didn’t know who the Guardian of the Miraculous was (Tikki wouldn’t tell her), but if Kuro was deciding who would get what Miraculous...maybe she knew the guardian. 

Anything was possible, Maria supposed. After all, Kuro  was still a complete mystery to her. 

She did admit, though, she could see Sophia as the mouse. 

(Maria failed to realize that most nobles referred to Sophia as a cursed child, so whoever was willing to trust her with a Miraculous would have to be close to her. Considering that Sophia’s only friends are the student council and Katarina, well, it was pretty obvious who Kuro Neko actually was. Maria, however, didn’t realize this piece of information until later. Much later.) 


End file.
